


Rorschach

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Verse a uno mismo es augurio de muerte. Que otros vean a tu doble, es augurio de mala suerte
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Rorschach

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo que participó en la actividad SPOOKY NIGHTSNS de la página SasuNaruSasu. Llevo escribiendo varios años y es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir una historia de terror, espero que haya salido bien, hul ;;. Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía y por favor disfruten.

**Rorschach**

{ _Prueba de Rorschach: utilizada para evaluar la personalidad_.}

En aquel entonces el otoño estaba comenzando. Los días calurosos del verano quedaron atrás y los sonidos chirriantes de las cigarras y de los grillos desaparecieron de forma gradual. El sol dejó de ser un martirio y se volvió un calor reconfortante que combatía los primeros vientos fríos de la estación.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban a punto de cumplir diez años de vivir juntos. La rutina reconfortante a la que se sometieron con todo gusto siguió expandiéndose a través del tiempo. El pasado desdibujado se asomaba de vez en cuando entre ellos y rememoraban las épocas en las que sus desacuerdos terminaban en gritos o golpes. En estos días, se insultaban más por costumbre o añoranza, que por querer lastimar.

En medio de octubre, Sasuke propuso visitar un acuario. El cumpleaños de Naruto había caído entre semana y sus trabajos no les permitieron celebrarlo como les hubiera gustado. Naruto accedió con felicidad, una cita siempre sería bienvenida, en especial si era a uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Se aseguraron de terminar sus pendientes en la oficina y de dejar bien en claro que no estarían disponibles el fin de semana a cualquiera de sus compañeros de trabajo y subordinados. Aunque nunca hablaron de su relación, parecía que la gente que los conoció durante la adolescencia o años atrás, era consciente de sus sentimientos. Por supuesto, nadie lo diría en voz alta. No era algo de lo que la gente hablaba o insinuaba.

El anhelado día de la cita llegó antes de lo esperado. Salieron de su casa en las primeras horas de la mañana y llegaron a una hora poco concurrida al acuario. Sabían que hacían una vista un poco extraña, pero lo ignoraron y siguieron con sus planes.

Sasuke contempló a Naruto en repetidas ocasiones, preguntándose qué tenía de divertido ver peces y otros animales acuáticos que sólo se dedicaban a nadar. Prefirió gastar su tiempo en mirar a su novio. Aunque compartían un puesto similar en la oficina, no siempre podían estar juntos o hablarse.

Cuando terminaron de revisar todas las salas en exhibición y Naruto vio a los nuevos pulpos que el acuario había traído, decidieron que era momento de ir a comer. Escogieron un restaurante cercano de comida rápida y ordenaron sin dilatación. Mientras tomaban asiento, una persona que se parecía a Sasuke a un nivel aterrador, pasó por su mesa.

Naruto detuvo sus movimientos y miró con atención al hombre que lucía como el hermano gemelo perdido de Sasuke.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Lo estoy —respondió Sasuke. Observó a la figura que se alejaba cada vez más y más, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Naruto sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, pero pensó que se debía a lo raro que fue ver a alguien que era una copia de Sasuke. La idea de un hermano perdido fue desechada al instante, Itachi adoraba hablar todo el tiempo sobre el papel que jugó en ayudar a su madre a ir al hospital y cómo su padre se quedó todo el tiempo con el rostro en blanco afuera del quirófano, esperando por el nacimiento de Sasuke. Incluso, en el remoto caso de que existiera un caso de infidelidad, no parecía ser posible que dos personas nacidas de una madre diferente se parecieran como si fueran un calco.

No queriendo arruinar lo que restaba del día, Naruto puso su mejor cara e intentó recuperar el ambiente previo. Sasuke siguió su ejemplo, después de todo, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de la persona que más quería.

━※━

El extraño que se parecía a Sasuke fue olvidado cuando la novedad se desvaneció. Se ocuparon con el trabajo y las mil y un cosas pendientes que tenían que hacer a lo largo del día. Las reuniones, los documentos que necesitaban procesar, la comida que se debía de comprar, visitar a sus padres, todo se acumulaba y apenas los dejaba con energía para pensar.

Una madrugada como cualquier otra, en la que regresaban a casa después de ser obligados a ir a una fiesta y beber con sus superiores, se encontraron de nuevo con el hombre que reflejaba la apariencia de Sasuke sin error.

Se vieron frente a frente, no obstante, el desconocido no los miró ni una sola vez, siguió su camino como si nada, a diferencia de ellos, que se paralizaron por la impresión.

—¡Oye, tú! —llamó Sasuke.

Pero su doble no prestó atención, se siguió de largo y se fundió entre las sombras de la noche.

Naruto se aferró a Sasuke. El alcohol en su sangre parecía haberse evaporado. El susto lo hizo volver en sí. Sasuke suspiró antes de agarrar a Naruto de la mano y darle un apretón para consolarlo. Siguieron caminando. Lo mejor sería darse prisa y volver a casa. En el transcurso hablaron de cosas alegres para tranquilizarse y borrar la atmósfera desagradable que parecía quedarse atrás cada vez que veían al doble de Sasuke.

━※━

Los encuentros se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes. A veces lo veían juntos, a veces separados, pero nunca les prestaba atención. No importaba cuantas veces Sasuke se atrevió a llamarlo para saber quién era él o qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca los miró a los ojos o reconoció su existencia.

Intentaron seguir ejemplo de no darle importancia al hombre que se parecía a Sasuke. Lo ignoraron cuanto pudieron y siguieron con sus vidas, porque al parecer, no corrían ningún riesgo.

Sasuke se atrevió a contarles a sus padres sobre la extraña situación. Su padre aseguró que no era posible de ninguna manera que tuviera un hermano perdido. Pero le recomendaron ir a un templo para pedir protección. Aunque Sasuke aceptó, en apariencia, la sugerencia como el buen hijo que era, la ignoró. No era una persona supersticiosa ni devota.

━※━

Las circunstancias escalaron cuando, una madrugada, Naruto se despertó por el frío. Buscó la fuente del aire que le helaba la espalda y pronto dio con el movimiento de las cortinas. La ventana del dormitorio estaba abierta, sin embargo, él recordaba que la había cerrado antes de acostarse.

Todavía adormilado, le restó importancia al asunto, quizá su mente le jugó una mala pasada y la dejó abierta sin querer. Se levantó sin muchas ganas y camino descalzo hasta la ventana. Esta vez se aseguró de poner el seguro y de recorrer las cortinas, luego se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su cama.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había una figura acostada boca abajo sobre la alfombra afelpada que Sasuke insistió en poner de su lado porque odiaba sentir el frío contra sus pies en las primeras horas de la mañana.

Naruto parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, ¿acaso el idiota había vuelto demasiado tarde y borracho de una fiesta y decidió quedarse en el suelo? No sería la primera vez. Suspiró antes de volver a la cama, lo dejaría ahí para evitar molestarlo. Sasuke tenía el sueño ligero y una vez despierto, no se podía dormir de nuevo.

Sin más, Naruto se acurrucó entre sus sábanas. Volvió en sí horas después, cuando sonó su alarma. Sin muchas ganas, apagó el despertador. Se removió y se levantó, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina. El bulto en la alfombra había desaparecido. Supuso que Sasuke se levantó antes y se encontraba preparando su desayuno.

Naruto se talló los ojos antes de ponerse sus pantuflas y salir de su cuarto. Fue por el corto pasillo que lo llevaba a la cocina. Se encontró con Sasuke, quién todavía usaba su traje del día anterior y se veía cansado. Las ojeras se asentaban debajo de sus ojos.

—¿Acabas de despertar? —cuestionó Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, acabo de llegar. Tuve que ir a dejar a dos empleados a sus casas, bebieron hasta quedar inconscientes.

Naruto sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza y que alguien observaba su espalda con malas intenciones, pero no había nadie más en la habitación. El color abandonó su rostro y un nudo se formó en su estómago.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto soltó un suspiro tembloroso antes de empezar a contarle lo que ocurrió en la madrugada. Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su expresión se volvió más grave.

—¿Pudo ser un ladrón? —preguntó Sasuke, no muy seguro. Cuando llegó, la chapa no parecía haber sido forzada. No faltaba nada a la vista, ni Naruto estaba herido. Dudaba que alguien se hubiera colado por la ventana, estaban en el cuarto piso.

—No lo sé. ¿Quizá podemos pedir los vídeos de vigilancia? Si alguien entró, las cámaras de los pasillos y el ascensor debieron de captarlo. —Naruto jugueteó con sus dedos, nervioso.

Sasuke hizo que sí con la cabeza ante la sugerencia. Le pidió a Naruto que siguiera preparando su café y un sándwich, antes de salir en busca del vigilante del edificio. Entre más temprano esclarecieran el asunto, más pronto Naruto se sentiría seguro. De los dos, él era más fácil de asustar.

Cuando se encontró con el vigilante, le expuso su caso. El hombre atendió el pedido de Sasuke con presteza, conocía al par de años y sabía que no eran personas a las que les gustaba hacer bromas pesadas. Juntos revisaron las cámaras, desde las diez de la noche, hasta ese momento, las siete de la mañana, nadie más que Sasuke se acercó a su departamento. No hubo señas de gente sospechosa en los elevadores o en los pasillos.

Sasuke se talló la cara antes de dar las gracias y pedir disculpas por las molestias. Regresó a su departamento con inquietud. ¿Y si el sueño le jugó una mala pasada a Naruto y vio algo mal?

En el instante en que arribó a la casa y llegó a la cocina, Naruto se acercó para preguntarle qué había pasado. Sasuke le narró los hechos sin ocultar nada.

—Estoy seguro de lo que vi. —Naruto se sobó la frente, inseguro y temeroso—. No fue producto de mi imaginación.

Sasuke suavizo sus facciones antes de abrazar a Naruto y acariciar su espalda. El otro estaba temblando.

━※━

Pronto, Naruto se enfrentó a más incidentes desconcertantes. Una noche se levantó al baño, dejando atrás a Sasuke, que dormía con tranquilidad. Hizo sus necesidades sin problemas y empezó a lavarse las manos mientras pensaba en volver lo más pronto posible a dormir. Levantó la mirada al sentirse observado.

Soltó un gritó.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama a toda prisa al oír el grito de Naruto. Corrió en dirección al baño al ver la luz prendida.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó alarmado.

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, con las manos mojadas y los ojos llorosos, los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo sin darle tregua. Volteó a ver a Sasuke y gateó para aferrase a él.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasó? —Sasuke se agachó para consolarlo.

Naruto no pudo hablar al momento, aunque lo intentó. Le tomó al menos media hora tranquilizarse, todo el tiempo se sobó el pecho y en ningún momento soltó a Sasuke. Una vez que se sintió listo, su voz se dispersó en la habitación, suave, susurrante:

—Había una cabeza, se parecía a ti, pero sé que no eras tú, porque sus ojos... —Naruto cerró los ojos, ignorando la mirada pesada que seguía clavada en su espalda y cuello.

Sasuke ayudó a que Naruto a sobar su pecho. No se atrevía a decir que probablemente fue una alucinación, pero tampoco sabía que creer. Esa clase de anécdotas sólo las había oído en películas o historias inventadas que la gente contaba para asustar a otros.

Ambos volvieron a la cama una vez que Naruto logró sobreponerse. Se quedaron despiertos lo que restaba de la noche.

━※━

Naruto dejó de sentirse seguro en su casa y cada vez durmió menos. Las pocas veces en las que se quedó dormido, soñó con pasillos interminables, cada que intentaba avanzar, se acercaba más y más a habitaciones que lucían abandonadas, a veces inundadas con agua, que pronto se volvía sangre. Otros días se subía a elevadores y sin saber por qué, iba al último piso y saltaba hacia la nada. Despertaba bañado en sudor, oía la sangre y los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, y temblaba sin poder detenerse. Lloró en algunas ocasiones por el estrés.

Terminó por pedir un permiso en el trabajo para evitar hacer algo mal y que eso afectara a la empresa. Sasuke sólo pudo apoyarlo y consolarlo hasta donde su sensibilidad lo permitió. Todos los días regresaba más temprano para evitar que Naruto pasara mucho tiempo sólo.

Nunca le dijo que sus encuentros con su doble se volvieron tan frecuentes que podía encontrarse con él, dos o tres veces por día. Suficiente angustia sufría.

Naruto tuvo más momentos de terror, a menudo decía que cuando se levantaba por las mañanas y ponía sus pies sobre el piso, sentía un par de manos frías aferrarse a sus tobillos. Dejó de mirar al suelo cuando comprobó que algo lo sostenía. Ahora caminaba sin prestar atención, llorando por lo vulnerable que se encontraba. Iba al baño e ignoraba la cabeza que a veces colgaba en el techo. Se despertaba con pánico de las pesadillas sin fin en las que se suicidaba o transitaba pasillos y habitaciones sin fin.

Las cosas que Naruto veía fueron en aumento. En la esquina de la habitación se sentaba alguien y lo veía, en el armario se encontraba con partes desmembradas de cuerpos, que luego ya no estaban, en los espejos veía sombras y a veces sentía que alguien lo molestaba mientras dormía. El bulto en la alfombra volvía por noches.

Sasuke tomo cartas en el asunto. Acudió por ayuda al templo más cercano y consiguió que un sacerdote acudiera a su casa. No sabía si funcionaría, después de todo, era un escéptico, sin embargo, no podía seguir ignorando la aflicción y desesperación de Naruto.

El sacerdote realizó un largo ritual en la casa. Naruto recibió diferentes amuletos de protección y una charla para tranquilizarlo. Una vez que el largo proceso que involucraba una limpieza "espiritual" del departamento y hablar con el afectado, el sacerdote se acercó a Sasuke.

—Verse a uno mismo es augurio de muerte, que otros vean a tu doble es augurio de mala suerte —dijo el sacerdote—. Nada está escrito. Esperemos que dejen de ser acechados.

Sasuke asintió. Le dio un sobre al hombre con dinero en efectivo, pidió que fuera considerado una donación, en vista de que el templo no aceptaba pagos.

Naruto revisó los amuletos durante horas y no se separó de ellos en ningún momento. Cuando la noche cayó, se atrevió a dormir. Puso las protecciones debajo de su almohada y tomó la mano de Sasuke.

━※━

Las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad. Naruto dejó de sentir toques furtivos en sus tobillos, las pesadillas y las apariciones quedaron atrás. Todavía sentía la incertidumbre de en cualquier momento lo volvieran a asustar y a molestar. Recordaba de forma amarga la sensación pesada en su pecho y las miradas en su espalda.

Pero no hubo nada de eso. Las semanas pasaron y Sasuke se tomó días libres para acompañarlo antes de que su permiso de ausencia caducara, luego volverían juntos al trabajo.

Lucía como si esos días de miedo quedarían atrás y cuando fueran viejos, los recordarían con menos espanto.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con una sonrisa suave durante las mañanas y en las noches lo abrazaba. Gastaban el día jugando videojuegos o viendo películas, comían en el sofá o en la cama y platicaban sobre lo terrible que sería volver a ser explotado en el trabajo.

La sonrisa y voz escandalosa de Naruto volvió a reinar en el departamento, Sasuke nunca se quejó.

—¿Sabes? Creí que este lunar tuyo estaba en el lado opuesto —dijo Naruto en un momento inesperado, señalando un lunar en su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Si? —cuestionó Sasuke—. Nunca lo noté.

—De seguro fue mi imaginación. —Naruto se río.

Sasuke le devolvió el gesto.

━※━

En aquel entonces era invierno, hacía poco un sacerdote visitó su departamento y le advirtió que ver a su doble, era augurio de muerte. Sasuke estuvo más alerta por precaución. Se aseguró de cruzar la calle cuando los autos estaban detenidos y de mirar a todos lados para evitar a los delincuentes.

Sin embargo, el peligro vino de donde menos lo esperaba. Una noche, mientras volvía del trabajo, se encontró con su doble. Esta vez, el otro Sasuke no lo ignoró, sino que se acercó a él.

—No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de tu novio —dijo su doble.

Entonces Sasuke sintió que una mano le atravesaba el pecho. No había sangre, pero su otro yo, pareció introducirse en su cuerpo, revolvió sus entrañas de la manera más dolorosa y lo obligó a caer sobre sus rodillas.

Sasuke sintió que se estaba muriendo poco a poco. Aunque intentó aferrarse al parásito que lo estaba invadiendo y alejarlo, sus manos nunca tocaron al ser que iba tomando el control de sus extremidades. Soltó un jadeó y un sollozo, pensó en Naruto por última vez antes de que todo se volviera negro.

━※━

Sasuke se miró al espejo. Naruto era más observador de lo que la gente creía. Se dio cuenta de que su fleco tenía una dirección extraña y que sus lunares se habían invertido. En el espejo, el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha golpeaba contra el cristal y gritaba para que lo dejara salir.

El doble, ya no era el doble, ahora era el real e iba a vivir. Le sonrió a su reflejo.


End file.
